Plants vs Zombies: The Parts Collision
Plants vs Zombies: The Parts Collision '''is a next game in that wiki... (I dont have idea for that) Game Modes * Adventure Mode * Minigames * Role Change * Survival Mode Achievements '''The Pea Master # Upgrade Peashooter to level 5 # Upgrade Peashooter to level 10 Areas # Player's House - Tutorial and some basic levels. Unlocked in start. # Dark Ages - Start of graves, and more zombies. Unlocked after Player's house - Day 8 # Big Wave Beach - Problem with water, but wity lily pads nothing can go wrong. Unlock after Player's House - Day 24 # Player's House Roof - Some plants have problems with shooting. to avoid this, use catapults. Unlock after Player's House - Day 24 Special Areas * Super Mutant - Big Wave Beach + Dark Ages + Fog from PvZ1. Unlock after Big Wave Beach - Day 10 and Dark Ages - Day 1 Mods This is a list of mods. You can add mod if you want, but don't add it in this page. Tell about it in comments, and if it's a good mod, i add it there. The Parts created by Patryk8i9 (Creator of Original Version) Cancelled Mods The VIP mod created by PrzystanO. Cancelled because VIP cost real coins. I know some premium plants in The Parts cost real coins too, but it's not only a plant. Shop In the shop you can buy Premium Plants and packs. Premium Plants Here. Packs Common Pack May have 250 coins (75%) or 500 coins (25%) Cost 125 coins. Uncommon Pack May have 500 (75%) or 750 coins (25%) Cost 250 coins. Rare Peashooter Pack May have 750 coins (75%) or Toxic Pea '''(25%) Cost 375 coins. '''Epic Peashooter Pack May have Toxic Pea '(34%), '''Commando Pea '(33%) or 'Agent Pea '(33%) Cost 500 coins. '''Rare Sunflower Pack May have Power Flower (50%) or Fire Flower (50%) Epic Sunflower Pack May have Mystic Sunflower (25%) or Power Flower (75%) Plants Premium Plants Player's House - Day $5000 | |200 |Very Slow |- |Gloom-Shroom | |Gloom-shrooms release heavy fumes in an area around themselves. |Dark Ages - Night 4 $7500 |Releases fumes around themselves that pushes every zombie ahead of it to the far right and damages them. |225 |Very Slow |- |Cattail | |Cattails can attack any lane and shoot down balloon zombies too. |Big Wave Beach - Day 1 $10,000 |Cattail emits a laser that gets larger and larger, that tracks down a random target. If the target is defeated, the laser will quickly move to another random zombie. |250 |Very Slow |- |Winter Melon | |Winter Melons do heavy damage and slow groups of zombies. |After Beating the Adventure Mode $10,000 |Launches giant frozen melons at all zombies which deal 2.5 times damage of a normal frozen melon. |500 |Very Slow |- |Gold Magnet | |Gold Magnets collect sliver and gold coins for you, but still can collect Metal. |Super Mutant - Night 15 $3000 |Makes 4 marigolds in random place. |150 |Very Slow |- |Spikerock | |Spikerocks pop multiple tires and damage zombies that walk over it. |Big Wave Beach - Day 9 $7500 |The same as Spikeweed, but deals more damage |225 |Very Slow |- |Cob Cannon | |Click on the Cob Cannon to launch deadly cobs of corn. |Player's House Roof - Day 2 $20,000 | |700 |Very Slow |- |Imitater | | |After beating Adventure Mode $30,000 | colspan="3" |Same as the imitated plant. |} Plants in Minigames Special Plants Zombies |200 |Basic |Player's House - Day 1 |- |Flag Zombie | |Signals a huge wave incoming. |200 |Hungry |Player's House -Day 1 |- |Conehead Zombie | |Headwear zombie uses a traffic cone to protect itself. |560 |Basic |Player's House -Day 3 |- |Buckethead Zombie | |Headwear zombie has a bucket that is extremely resistant to damage, but attractable by a Magnet-shroom. |1300 |Basic |Player's House -Day 5 |- |Pole Vaulting Zombie | | |340 |Speedy |Player's House -Day 6 |- |Newspaper Zombie | |Shield zombie, moves slowly at first, moves twice as fast and grunts after its newspaper is destroyed. |340 |Basic Flighty when loses newspaper |Dark Ages - Night 3 |- |Screen Door Zombie | |Shield zombie, is not affected by Snow Peas and other plants in the peashooter family unless the screen door is removed. Screen doors can be taken away by Magnet-shrooms. |1300 |Basic |Dark Ages - Night 3 |- |Disco Zombie | |Dances as it flying. |340 |Basic |Dark Ages - Night 10 |- |Football Zombie | |Headwear zombie, very durable, moves fast. Helmet can be taken away by Magnet-shroom. |1600 |Flighty |Dark Ages - Night 21 |- |Ducky Tube Zombie | |Only appears in the Big Wave Beach. Is just as strong as the on-land version of the zombie of which it is a variation. It has Flag, Conehead, Buckethead, and ZomBotany zombies variations. Is always Big Wave Beach or Super Mutant ambush zombie. |200, 340, 560, 1,300, or 2,400 |Basic |Big Wave Beach - Day 1 |- |Snorkel Zombie | |Invulnerable to most plants (except lobbed shots, Tangle Kelp, and explosive plants) while underwater. Only resurfaces to eat plants. Also appears in Zombiquarium. |200 |Basic |Big Wave Beach - Day 6 |- |Zomboni | | |1160 |Hungry |Big Wave Beach - Day 6 |- |Zombie Bobsled Team | |Only appears on an ice trail left by a Zomboni. Appears in groups of four in a bobsled. After its bobsled reaches the end of the ice trail, it will get off and walk normally. |1080 |Basic Flighty (In bobsled) |Big Wave Beach - Day 6 |- |Dolphin Rider Zombie | | |340 |Basic Flighty with dolphin. |Big Wave Beach - Day 8 |- |Jack-In-The-Box Zombie | |Carries an exploding jack-in-the-box and moves twice as fast as normal Zombies. It shakes while cranking it up. Its jack-in-the-box can be taken by Magnet-shroom. |340 |Basic |Super Mutant - Night 1 |- |Balloon Zombie | | |220 |Basic |Super Mutant - Night 3 |- |Digger Zombie | |Digs through the ground and appears on the left side of the lawn, then eats through the player's defenses from the left. Vulnerable to Magnet-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Starfruit, Potato Mine(only when armed), and Split Pea. |300 |Basic Hungry when mining |Super Mutant - Night 6 |- |Pogo Zombie | | |340 |Hungry Basic without pogo stick. |Super Mutant - Night 8 |- |Yeti Zombie | |Rarest zombie in the game. He have 100% to spawn in Super Mutant - Night 10, 5% to spawn on random super mutant level, and 1% to spawn on any other level. |920 |Basic |Random |} Category:Plants vs Zombies: The Parts Collision Category:Under Construction (REMOVE TAG ONCE DONE)